The angel's fate
by IsUlv
Summary: Olba is back, and tries to take away one of their own... Horrible summary I know, sorry.


**Just a heads up, this follows after the anime, not the light novel because I haven't really read much of it. I'm not sure how long this will be, I don't think it will be too long. Maybe 3 or 4 chapters. Idk, we'll have to see.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hataraku Maou-Sama!**

HAHAHAHAHLALALALALALALGAGAGAGADADADADABABABABATATATATAJAJAJAJAJAKAKAKAKA

Normal POV

It has been two months since the battle against Sariel and Olba. Sariel was allowed to stay and is currently working at Sentucky Fried Chicken. Olba wasn't as lucky, he had been to sent to jail in Japan because of the crimes he, and Lucifer had commited. Suzuno was still living as the three demon's neighbor, everyone had forgiven her for her actions. Alciel had gotten over his sickness a month ago and was still the housewife of their home. Maou and Chiho still worked at MgRonald's. As for the hero, she was still working as a call center agent, and still hung out with the rest of the group. Or as she liked to say, 'making sure they weren't planning to take over the world'. Finally, the NEET, and lazy fallen angel hadn't changed at all. He spent his days on the computer and his gaming system. In fact, he was currently on the internet, while Alciel was running around the apartment, cleaning. Maou was at work, but would be arriving at any moment. Alciel was concerned about making the demon king a meal, but Urushihara was concerned about the news article he was reading.

"Urushihara."

"hm?" The violet haired demon didn't turn when he answred, he kept his eyes on the computer screen.

"Get off the computer and help clean. Whatever is on there cannot be more important than this."

"This is important." Urushihara leaned closer to the computer.

"A clean house is more important."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Nope."

"YES!"

"NOOO-" The NEET was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"I'm home." The demon king spoke, oblivious to the fact that his two demon generals were just arguing with each other. Immediately, Alciel turned his attention to Maou. Taking his coat, and telling the demon king what was for dinner. The two then preceded to talk about their days, with Alciel beginning to set out their food. Urushihara zoned out their conversation as he continued to read the article. His face began to contort in concern. When he finished reading, the fallen angel heard his name.

"Urushihara, I don't understand what can be so interesting about that computer."

"I agree my lord, he needs to stop being so lazy and using up all our money."

The violet haired NEET turned around to face the two other demons. Slowly he said, "Olba has escaped from jail. He was last seen fifteen miles from the MgRonalds you work at."

Silence. All three demons knew what this could mean. The old man would most likely to be coming after them. Just as Maou was going to say something, they were interrupted once again by the door opening. Suzuno, and Emi ran in, both seemed to be paniceted and in disarray. Emi was the first to speak after she caught her breath.

"We just saw Olba. He was in the mall and was following us but I think we lost him."

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?" Both Maou and Alciel said.

"You weren't lying when you said that were you, Urushihara?" Maou asked, turning to the NEET.

"No."

"Well this is a problem…Where's Chiho? I thought you guys were at the mall with her."

"Shut up you demon!" The hero yelled at the demon king.

"Don't worry, Chiho got back home safely. She had to leave early because her mother told her to be home by six." Suzuno answered the demon king's question.

"That's good." Maou commented.

It became silent. All five of the former residents of Ente Esla were at a loss as to what to do. They knew that Olba would most likely come after them, but as to when and where, they did not know. Olba would certainally cause tons of destruction and take the life's of the innocent and that wasn't acceptable to any of the five's standards. Except Urushihara, throughout this whole ordeal he seemed passive. It was never clear as to what went on in his head. The silent was cut off by the sound of an explosion. All heads turned to the window, and there they saw the destruction that had just been made by Olba himself.

Across the street a building was lit on fire, people running and screaming as they tried to get away from the danger. Half of the top floor of the once apartment building was now rubble. The five could already feel their power begin to rise because of the panic. Yet they still didn't move. At least until they heard the cry of a young girl stuck inside the building. That set them off.

Maou and Emilia were the first ones at the scene, followed closely by Alciel and Suzuno. While Urushihara was reluctant because of the fact that this would take energy, he still followed them and was last to arrive at the scene. Already, the five of them were ready for action. Another explosion from the building next to the first had happened when they got to the scene. More screams and cries came from the citizens. It was chaos.

The five were trying to help the citizens get out of the rubble, while keeping an careful eye out for Olba. It was about the time when they had managed to get most of the citizens to safety, when a smaller explosion came from the originally hit building. They thought it couldn't get any worse, until Alciel had spotted Olba nearby the distruction.

"Maou-sama!"

The demon king turned his head towards the direction Alciel was pointing, along with the other three. And there they saw him. Olba stood among the distruction and had a large grin across his face. He had a hand in one of his pockets and the other hung loosely at his side, holding a piece of paper. Four of them grew agitated and were about to do something, until one started to walk slowly forward.

Urushihara walked towards Olba, while the two other demons called his name for him to come back, but the calls came upon deaf ears. Even Emilia and Suzuno shouted out to the demon general, despite the fact that they were usually mad at him. During this time, Olba just stood, that nasty grin plastured on his face, showing his yellow teeth. He started to laugh when Maou grabbed onto Urushihara's forearm and tried to pull him back. But the fallen angel didn't budge, instead he turned his head to look at his companions. The four were shocked as to what they saw.

The NEET's visable eye was blank and his pupil was as small as a pin head, and his face held no emotion whatsoever. Usually his face had a hint of annoyance or bordem but this time it held nothing. Maou felt his hand be pulled away as Urushihara turned back around and continued to make his way to Olba. Once he got to the old man, his black wings began to disappear. But as soon as they were gone, Olba whispered a few words in an unknown language and the four bystanders noticed the faint outline of the fallen angel's wings once more. They were simply confused by this whole thing.

In a matter of seconds, the legendary morning star had his wings back, but this time they were different. The feathers were still black as night, but they were larger in size and appeared to be bleeding in multiple places. The blood was red but looked almost black because of the amount. Olba than raised the hand that held the paper, at the same time Urushihara held up his hand as well. Magic could be seen forming around his palm.

The next few minutes were a blur.

When Maou woke up, he was back in his apartment. Alciel, Suzuno, and Emilia lay on the ground. As he got up, he looked out the window and saw that the buildings across the street seemed to be unharmed. Confused, he looked down at the computer and noticed it was on. Someone had typed into it as well.

_Maou. Olba is going to try to kill you all you need to hurry and escape. If he finds you guys, you'll be in trouble. You need to warn Sariel as well, if he gets a hold of another angel besides me, then we're doomed. Olba's base is in_

It stopped there.

HAHAHAHAHLALALALALALALGAGAGAGADADADADABABABABATATATATAJAJAJAJAJAKAKAKAKA

**Cliff hanger! Somewhat…Oh! BTW, happy Halloween if you celebrate it. Review or PM if you have any questions.**

**Adios amigos!**


End file.
